The Tent
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates. Midshipman James Hook suffers the consequences after he angers his brother.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

A sunny day caused Midshipman James Hook to smile. *It's great to be alive to view the gorgeous sky* he thought. He focused on the sky for a few seconds. There was another reason why he was happy.

James viewed Cecilia resting her head on his shoulder. His smile remained. ''I am looking forward to our wedding day, Cecilia,'' he said. His eyes were still on her as she smiled. James wrapped one arm around her shoulder. He continued to stand on a hill.

*My days as a pirate will end before our wedding day, Cecilia. I should be finished with providing for you. I assume Jasper will remain a pirate. My brother is always interested in capturing ships and taking every gold coin* James thought. He rolled his eyes and frowned. *Jasper will probably wear his usual captain outfit to the wedding. I shouldn't be shocked.*

James embraced Cecilia before his smile returned. He almost kissed her when he heard a knock. Confusion filled his eyes. James tilted his head to one side. He heard another knock. *Hm?* he thought.

James opened his eyes and saw the bedroom ceiling. A scowl formed on his face. ''One mere dream,'' he muttered under his breath. James sat up and stretched his arms. *I'll eventually be with you, Cecilia.* He got out of bed before he heard a knock.

*One actual knock?* James thought with wide eyes. He walked to a door and opened it. He frowned as soon as he saw Jasper. The reason why he departed from his wonderful dream world.

Jasper smiled at his younger brother. ''I captured a ship a few moments ago. Follow me. You are going to like what you see, James,'' he said. Jasper viewed James tilting his head to one side due to curiosity. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

James followed Jasper to a different ship. He watched as two of Jasper's men held a certain woman's arms. His jaw dropped. His eyes became wide. James recognized the struggling woman's long dress and matching hat. *My betrothed!* he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

''Struggle all you want. You'll still be a prisoner,'' Jasper informed Cecilia. A cruel smile formed on his face. Jasper revealed a sword and placed it near Cecilia's face. He enjoyed viewing her wide eyes. ''You won't be a beautiful prisoner.''

James scowled another time. ''Stop that, Jasper!'' It was the latter's turn to scowl.

''You are my blood relative, but I am still your captain. You will address me in a civil tone, little brother.''

Cecilia viewed James before tears appeared in her eyes. ''You're not a merchant.'' She watched while he turned to her. Her eyes were still on him as his shoulders slumped. ''You're just like your brother, James. A greedy pirate.''

James gasped prior to another scowl. ''I don't count every coin I obtain like Jasper. I am providing for you until our wedding day, Cecilia.'' He trembled as a tear ran down her face.

''A gold coin replaced me, James.''

''You won't marry me?'' James asked. His scowl came back after she shook her head. ''Cecilia,'' he muttered. He still wished to spend the rest of his life with her. ''I was eventually going to reveal my actual moments. We can still marry.''

''You will just lie again and again, James.''

''I'm going to count coins now,'' Jasper muttered. He faced his crew. ''Take my brother's former betrothed to the brig.'' Jasper turned to James. ''Any final words? You won't see her until she walks the plank.''

''Let me be with Cecilia in my chamber. I'm still going to try to reason with her.''

Jasper's smile came back. ''The lady will be a prisoner either way.'' Jasper viewed his crew another time. ''Take Cecilia to my brother's chamber. Let him enjoy his final moments with her. I'm going to count new coins.''

The other pirates nodded. They took the struggling Cecilia to the bedroom. They looked back before James appeared. After releasing Cecilia, they abandoned her. Jasper's men viewed James walking into the bedroom. They closed the door.

Worry filled Cecilia's eyes. She glanced from the wall to James. ''You are going to let your brother kill me? All because I refused to marry you?'' Another tear ran down Cecilia's face. She viewed him shaking his head.

''Let me convince Jasper to spare your life. A corpse can't be reasoned with,'' James said.

Cecilia nodded before she viewed James opening the door. She followed him to Jasper's cabin. Her eyes were still on him as he knocked on the door. Cecilia gasped as soon as Jasper opened the door and glowered.


	3. Chapter 3

''You know you should never bother me while I'm counting coins!'' Jasper said to James.

''I will cry about that later, Jasper,'' James said after he rolled his eyes. The corner of his mouth almost reached his eye. ''Did you lose count?'' he asked. James watched as Jasper nodded at a snail's pace. He turned to Cecilia. His frown returned. He faced Jasper.

''Spare Cecilia. She should be a prisoner instead of a corpse.''

Jasper's eyes became wide as he trembled with rage. He viewed James and Cecilia stepping back. ''You don't address me in a civil tone. You disrupt me while I count coins. Now you go against my decision to end Cecilia's life.'' Jasper viewed his crew approaching James and Cecilia. His nasty smile returned.

''You are correct, James. Cecilia should be a prisoner instead of a corpse,'' Jasper said.

James frowned at Jasper. ''What are you up to?'' he asked. He gasped after Jasper's men seized Cecilia's arms again. He viewed her struggling. James shuddered the minute he saw Jasper's new cruel smile. ''What are you up to?'' he repeated.

''You won't be a beautiful prisoner,'' Jasper said to Cecilia.

After gasping again, James viewed Cecilia's wide eyes. ''Jasper? JASPER!'' He ran to him before the latter's other men appeared and held his arms. James glowered and struggled. ''If you harm Cecilia…''

''Follow me,'' Jasper said to his men. He stepped into his cabin before his crew dragged Cecilia to where he stood. He closed the door.

''You bothered me after you woke me up earlier, Jasper,'' James said. That was when he remembered instruments of torture Jasper had in his cabin for prisoners. Worry began to fill his eyes. ''Cecilia!'' he exclaimed after he heard her shrieks.

After many minutes went by, Jasper opened the door. He smiled at James. ''The woman you loved will be far from here. Let me know if you still recognize her.'' Jasper stepped to one side. He watched as James shook his head in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

The memory disappeared as Captain James Hook scowled and approached a carnival tent at a snail's pace. There were plenty of reasons to scowl. Cecilia was harmed many years ago. Peter Pan and his companions always bothered him. A hook replaced the hand Peter cut off. His own pirate crew members weren't always bright. Smee in particular.

Captain Hook took his hat off and placed it on the ground. Not one person was going to bother him that day. He entered the tent. His eyes settled on the carnival freak.

Cecilia still recognized the man she almost married years ago. Her eyes were wide due to interest. Cecilia's white gown was tattered just like her mind. There were too many cuts to count on her limbs. Cuts from Captain Jasper Hook's sword. Cecilia's lips and tongue were gone just like her hair. She watched as Captain Hook bowed.

''Captain James Hook at your service.'' He sat across from Cecilia and frowned. ''I'm yours all day. I still visit you once a year.''

Cecilia crawled to Captain Hook before she placed her head and hands on his chest.

''My brother is deceased. He will never harm you another time.''


	5. Chapter 5

Cecilia nodded her approval. She watched as Captain Hook scowled.

''How do you feel about visitors always gasping and shrieking after they view you?'' Captain Hook viewed tears appearing in Cecilia's eyes. ''You should not live like this.'' Captain Hook was thoughtful as he placed his hook under his face.

''I'll take you far from here, Cecilia. I'll take you to my ship. I'll carry you out of the tent now.''

Cecilia shook her head.

''The carnival people won't harm me. I can still protect you from them.'' Captain Hook watched as Cecilia shook her head again. ''I'm the reason why you're here.'' He viewed her tilting her head to one side in confusion. ''I always angered Jasper,'' he said.

Captain Hook focused on Cecilia's hairless head. His lip trembled. Tears appeared in Captain Hook's eyes until one ran down his face. He never smiled after Cecilia touched his eyes. Captain Hook embraced Cecilia. He kissed her face. ''I'll protect you this time, Cecilia,'' he said.

Captain Hook scowled again. ''I'll find some way for you to be happy.''

Cecilia rubbed her face on Captain Hook's chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She was safe with Captain Hook.

Additional tears streamed down Captain Hook's face as he kissed Cecilia for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

*I'll find Peter Pan and end his life* Captain Hook thought. He never forgot about the past few days. Captain Hook recalled his words to Cecilia. *I'll find some way for you to be happy.* He walked by many trees and paused. His eyes settled on Wendy and her siblings.

Captain Hook frowned as Peter Pan's companions rested near a tree. A thoughtful expression formed on his face. He began to smile. *New plan* he thought.

Captain Hook approached Michael and placed him on his shoulder. After carrying Wendy and John, he took them to the carnival tent. He nodded before his hat fell by the tent. Captain Hook entered it and saw Cecilia. He watched as she tried to smile. He bowed near her.

''Captain James Hook at your service.'' He smiled at Cecilia. ''I'll find some way for you to be happy.'' He placed the siblings on the ground.

Cecilia tilted her head to one side in confusion. Her sudden expression was one of curiosity. She began to crawl to the Darlings.

After stirring, Wendy opened her eyes. She sat up. Wendy gasped the minute she saw Captain Hook. Her wide eyes settled on John and Michael. She had to get them out of the tent and far from Captain Hook as soon as possible. She noticed Cecilia before another gasp.

Captain Hook saw tears in Cecilia's eyes. His scowl came back. *Just like how the frightened visitors react* he thought. Captain Hook viewed Wendy embracing her siblings. One corner of his mouth went up. ''You won't be able to protect your siblings from me this time, Mistress Wendy.''

A frown appeared on Wendy's face. ''Peter will find us,'' she said. She noticed Cecilia again. ''Who's that? Did you harm her?'' Wendy saw Captain Hook's new scowl.

''That's Cecilia. The woman I almost married years ago.'' Captain Hook heard Wendy as she gasped again. ''I was the reason why my brother disfigured Cecilia. I always angered Jasper. He never liked me a whole lot.''

''Why did you bring us to Cecilia?'' Wendy asked.

''I'll find some way for Cecilia to be happy.'' Captain Hook raised his hook above his head...

A few hours later, Cecilia cuddled the frightened and disfigured children. She saw Captain Hook's sudden smile and bloody hook. Cecilia never considered the connection between the Hook brothers. How Captain Hook was willing to disfigure others. Cecilia was happy. She still held her new companions.

The End


End file.
